Only A Marginal Error
by Akita Kira
Summary: So far: Horrific scenes have plagued London, unnatural vampires, set upon London by a strange hater of humans. It seems others already know of him... What will happen to or beloved Kuroshitsuji characters,Sebastian & Ciel? Actually a Kuroshitsuji x Trinity Blood x Pet Shop of Horrors Crossover. Boy x Boy (BL, shonen ai etc.) is implied. no flames please. My first fanfiction POSTED.
1. Revelations of Horror

"SEBASTIAN! It's time for this afternoon's tea."

"Yes young master."

He headed down for the kitchen...

†

In the crowded streets of upper London no one noticed the oriental dressed man with the ravenic hair and mismatched eyes. He carefully put a grey case, covered with all sort of oriental animals, mainly a large detailed chimera, in the middle of the street. He smiled his smile, of hate and vengeance. Then he walked away with purpose and ominous laughter.

†

Sebastian was at a crossroads. He looked between the two teas, Earl Grey and Darjeeling. _The young master dislikes the Indian imports but his distaste for Lady Grey is even more prevalent. Hmm. _He grabbed the Darjeeling and the bag of lemons and started furiously working on the citrusy cheese cake meant to match the Darjeeling's delicate taste.

†

The orphan boy stared at the brilliantly decorated case. _If there's money in this case it could set me up for weeks, or maybe I'll just take the money out if the case, sell the case, and make even more money! _He thought. The boy took the medium sized case and ran behind the cathedral, which was having one its largest masses recorded, people were actually out on the sidewalk listening to the fiery preaching.

†

Sebastian was near the end of his adventure and was finally getting through the most potent dangers keeping him from delivering his master's afternoon tea, the other servants. It seems Mey Rin was waxing the floor with shoe polish again making it dark and slippery, the tremendous noises coming from the kitchen was assuming Bard had gotten some of his new "imports" , and it sounded like Finny was breaking trees in half instead of pruning the bushes. _Huh, it seems I will have to clean up their mess once I get done… again; But, another day serving another day towards my goal and my meal._

†

Grell had been working overtime again. _Not only does Will pull me off of assignment, again, but he also keeps a lady waiting. Humph, but maybe with his devilish (not) charm he'll go easy on me _

"Grell stop thinking those vulgar things, I have a new job for you."

"As yo^ur lo-ver, maybe?"

"Grell, not only are you thinking about that demonic rat in that way, you also push those vulgar thoughts and feelings on me? But, anyway, no, Grell Sutcliffe you have been put on perpetual overtime in London, it seems there will be dramatic increase in souls in the next few weeks"

"How ungentlemanly of you Will, after my overtime will you and I spen-d a passio-nate ni-ght und-er the sta^rs?"

"Grell make sure you don't mess up, can you do that much?" At this point in time time Will puts a clipboard with at least 4 inches of paper on it in Grell's arms

_Sometimes, I really hate him but hate fuels the throes of passion._ Grell thought.

†

The orphan boy listened to the obnoxiously loud Latin chanting coming from inside the cathedral, while he glanced wistfully at the case trying to work up the courage to open it. _What do I care if it's dangerous no one cares for me anyway_. He opened it and what he saw shook him to the core.

†

His grey hair whipped around his head, when he was standing atop the cathedral. He looked down and saw the boy shaking at what he found in the case. "Poor thing, he~he *, doesn't know what he's gotten himself into." He glanced at the scroll in his hand, another one of his latest filchers from the Shinigami library, an ancient version of a death list. He shook his head in tone with the Latin hymns. "We all know where this is going to le~ad now~ don't w~e?"(*chuckling no the word "he")

†

_Young master sure is in a foul mood today, perhaps he needs fewer sweets._ He thought _"__Or maybe some more calcium, that always seems to be the issue"_ _Excuse me where did that thought come from? It certainly wasn't mine. Perhaps I shall have to look into this. I will report my ordeal to the young master._ He slowly started to prepare the evening meal and clean up after Bard in the process.

†

Grell didn't want to do overtime, he never liked it it was unnecessary to him. _At least I'm closer to my Ba^ssy than I would have been __up __there. ^^^._ He carefully packed up his death scythe and huddled in the bed of the overly luxurious room overlooking the holy bridge on the Thames.

†

The orphan boy couldn't believe his eyes. He held the creature in his hand. It was a bat, a red bat, but with scars and several strange symbols carved into its skin. The symbols gave him a horrible cold feeling that spread throughout his body, it was a feeling likened to dread and the coldness of the London winters. He looked carefully and felt that the small strange bat was still breathing. It opened its blood red eyes and then it happened.

†

Sebastian was getting irritated now. His mark itched under his glove, his thoughts were being twisted, the starvation seemed crueler than normal, and Lady Elizabeth decided to drop in for an unexpected visit. Perhaps that is why he got short with the servants and the young master. He hadn't been so short with the young master since… for a long time.

"Sebastian?! What is going on? You have been in a foul temperament since this early morning! I expect no less of a demon but I expect more out of my butler!"

"I'm terribly sorry young master there's seems to be a someone who is playing around with my thoughts and actions, I'm deeply sorry I will bring you some chocolate mendicants, a delicacy in France."

"No, Sebastian, forget the French Chocolate, collect some more information on this 'new player' for me so we can get your foul temperament under control, but take some of those French chocolate things to Lady Elizabeth. Can you handle that at least, without killing someone?"

"Of course young master, beside what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't do this for my young master?'

"I get it! Now bugger off and go take care of it!"

†

The orphan held his hand, the bat had ripped through the veins in his hand and it burned like hellfire, all of a sudden he couldn't see and his arm felt like it had been dropped in a firey pit. He screamed like death was waiting for him. He felt a dark presence next to him and all he could hear was hateful laugh and the phrase

"Humans, so curious, and yet curiosity will eliminate you all!" the laughter disappeared suddenly when he heard a man yell:

"You there what have you done to the boy?!'

He felt the man's clothes touch him and the boy cried out "I can't see! I can't see! Watch out I think the bat is rabid!"

"Boy, I don't see any living bat just the dead one there."

The boy cried out again but it did no good.

†

The silver haired rogue Shinigami shook his head at the ethereal oriental. He knew the man was not human but he already knew how the story would end. He laughed and stared down at the dead boy and the man that had taken the boy's burden. "'Death to hu~manity _through hu~manity_'. What an ingenious plan but with so many flaws. You'll be up against some very serious play~ers of the gam~e now, Count, let us jus~t see how long it will take them to re~alize they're playing. For now though, you'll only have me as an oppo~nent, I'm afr~aid I don't play fair though. But I qui~te enjoy the ga~me, and can play qui~te well, despite the young ea~rl's first impress-sions."

†

All Elizabeth saw in the mirror was Carmen. She saw one of her friend's images instead of her face. She sees Carmen's olive skin, green eyes, and perfectly coiffed black hair. Carmen was the daughter of an emissary from Spain, she seemed to be very likeable and she and Elizabeth have taken a shining to each other. She heard a growl from the corner of the room. She was too busy applying her makeup to notice. She walked towards Ciel's study, she had a new suit for him and she really just wanted to dress him up.

†

The silver haired rogue had followed the infected man all the way to the Phantomhive manor. _Th~is will not e~nd up well if some~one dies, espe~cially for me_. He thought. He also couldn't let the young earl to become injured or infected because; he cares quite a lot about the state of the Phantomhive family. He heard the screams coming from the hall outside of the young earl's study. _I wonder w~hy his little jok~ing demon didn't come._ But against his better judgment he leaped into action towards the study.

†

Ciel rushed out of his door just in time to see a man with charred flesh biting into young Elizabeth's delicate throat, emitting ruby jewels of her life blood. "V-Vampire! SEBASTIAN!" His call was answered by one of the very least people he expected. But, Ciel was horrified when the silver-haired rogue cut the vampire's head off with a swift motion of the wrist and his most beautifully horrific death scythe. He ran to Lizzie's side as she ran out of blood.

"I'm sorry you~ng ea~rl, I could not save her but would y~ou like me to ma~ke her bea~uti~ful?" He pushed the silver-haired rogue, when a very ticked off demon broke the speed of sound around a corner to see a dead Elizabeth, a grieving Ciel and an apologetic shinigami. He screeched to a halt flipping up a corner of the carpet which was quickly fixed with a flick of the heel. The demon-butler stared at the shigami-undertaker and was for once at a loss, but only for a second.

"A vampire?"

"Ye~s, I was tra~cking it across the cou~ntryside when it came onto the gr~ounds of the you~ng ea~rl's man~sion."

"Why did you not stop this creature?"

"We~ll, Mr. De~mon, I hope~d you wou~ld take care of i~t. Be~sides if I came an~d killed some~thing on the grou~nds I wouldn't exactly be invi~ted i~n for tea."

Ciel decided this would be a good enough time to cut in to the conversation, him being a noble and all.

"W-What about Elizabeth? I demand you bring her back!"

"I'm afraid you~ng ea~rl she's already i~n another li-fe, and can~not be brou~ght b~ack.. Even with both ou~r tal~ents"

"Are there any others?" asked Sebastian wearily.

"Y~es, quite enough to already throw London and the countryside into an alerted infestation."

"For, the human race to end at this point in history is a shame, as I'm afraid both of us will be out of business."

"Ye~s, I'~m afraid the on~ly ones who can pro~fit is the other~s up th~ere.

"Quite right, Undertaker. But are they behind this?"

"I'~m su~re if the one~'s up~stairs were planning an~other ho~ly genocide." He looks pointedly at Ciel, "W~e would h~ave hea~rd of i~t."

†

Grell hated this job. He seemed to be doing more work today; it seemed all of the bodies have died of severe anemia or blood loss. _I have seen so many wounds in the neck to^day that it even mak-es me- against hi-ckies, at lea-st from stra^ngers. I will still enjoy some lo-ve bi^tes form my Ba^ssy-, or the devi-lishly hand-some Will, or the on-e with the stri^king eyes. _Grell was thinking this as he ran into a beautiful young male with the most gorgeous waist long blonde hair, elfin ears, a small set of fangs, and just the right amount of broodiness and gumption for Grell to drool over.

†

"So, Sebastian, I'm guessing we are going to be making our way to London?"

"If you wish young master, I can pack straight away if you wish."

"Of course Sebastian we cannot let humanity come to an end by anyone's hand but my own."

_That certainly wasn't young master's words, but I will have to find out for sure._ The butler thought. _Cert`ianly unlike the you~ng ea~rl, but let~ us see th~is thr~ough now~, _thought the Undertaker.

†

Grell was tired, he did a lot. **(hehe you'll figure out why this is a pun in about a sentence)** He was still sleepy headed. "Are you my Ba-ssy?" The blonde, elfin-like male approached him and nibbled on his ear, which woke Grell out of his stupor. 'You are not my Ba^ssy, or my Wi-ll, or my silver-haired succubus." Grell suddenly realized he was only wearing his red coat and that there were others in the chaise with him except the blonde. He suddenly realized what he was doing during the night and blushed heavily. **(It took him long enough don't you think? You knew after the other parenthesis didn't you?)** There were 5**h**andsome young men including the blonde, Grell only knew them by hair color as they didn't speak but uttered soft-purr like growls, one with slate grey hair with matching eyes, the blonde with the most brilliant sky blue eyes, an orange haired with sapphire blue eyes, one with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, and one with daffodil yellow hair and wolfish eyes to match. "None of you are my Ba^ssy! And none of you are wearing red! You are nothing better than a bunch of incubus. Now ti^me for me to make you blo-om red!" he pulled out his chainsaw like death scythe and proceeded to kill them all and search for the rest of his clothes, he couldn't let any of his interests to know of his indecencies without some passion to go with it. _None of them are- my Ba^ssy, where did they take my clothes?_

†

"I don't see why you must ride in the carriage with me."

"We~ll you~ng ea~rl your Mr. De~mon is driving, plus i~t would be inde~cent to just make me walk aft~er saving you li~ke that."

"Hmph. We'll be in London soon and then we can get to work and then I won't have to see you after it's over."

"Wh~atever- makes you slee~p you~ng ea~rl. H~e h~e h~e."

"Stop it, your laughter creeps me out!"

"H~e H~e H~e" **he laughed louder.**

†

The count had already left Britain. He was currently in a luxurious underground abode, and quite happy with himself. _Humanity will destroy itself through itself, I quite like this plan, let's use humanity's purest weakness against themselves, compassion._ He had been low jacking people's thoughts again. He knew that his '"present" wouldn't kill all living things, just the human race, but even the human race had its fair share of hunters.

"Let us see who's going to fall and see the humans end. Shall we Q-Chan?"

**†**

"Why do I feel so tired? It is very unladylike." Here was Grell once again complaining, and once again being overly flamboyant and talking to him-self. He looked in the mirror, and what he saw horrified him. He saw bites on his neck and wrist and screamed, "My neck! It is no longer perfect! They aren't even red, there this sickly weak pink color! Mhm. Dear me I will have to fix this so I can look good for my loves!" he made these overzealous comments as the smooth pink bites vanished from his neck. He resigned himself to look at the death list he had "forgotten" the night before. _Dear me, I ha-ve some-catching up to do don't I?_

†

The vampires had gotten to the priest; he was now one of them. His grey hair had run wild, his nails had grown considerably longer, he had a large set of fangs crowding his mouth, it was now dusk and he his thirst had taken over, exposing exaggeratedly grey eyes, fully extended fangs, and fully extended nails, and acceleration. He smelled only other vampires for several blocks and then he smelled a child's blood, a certain moody blue haired child. The vampire ran straight for the carriage. He leaped onto the door causing the carriage to sway and nearly tip over onto the uneven cobble. Sebastian was quite busy trying to keep the carriage balanced. Taking advantage of the situation Undertaker stuck his head out the window. "Qu~ite a wi~ly one aren't you~?" The vampire responded by slashing at Undertaker's bang shrouded head. "Ca~n't have you doing that sort of thing ca~n w~e?" He grabbed the vampires head much to its surprise and Undertaker opened his mouth revealing a set of fangs for himself. "H~i h~i h~i." The vampire tried to escape, unsuccessfully as he simply snapped the vampire's neck. He gave a thumbs up to 'Mr. De~mon' and said quite slowly

"A~ll go-od but~ i-t app~ears w~e have mo~re com~pany."

†

"I re-ally ha-te this!" Grell screamed. He had been chasing after these murderous creatures all night and day. He was chasing after one now, a former priest. He was jumping over roofs and chimneys when he came across the body of the former priest. He glared at the warped and twisted body, it had sustained a lot of damage. He smelled something strange on the body. He inhaled deeper, he smelled the vampiric smell, a large amount of human blood, and …. Something dark, and familiar, like death. Where had he smelled that before and suddenly it dawned on him, _My silver-haired inccubus_. He then used the best of his abilities to track down Undertaker; he had some people to answer too.

†

Undertaker knew what was possible and he knew where it would end unfortunately, he was currently being berated by the young earl, once again.

"You let him get that close! He could have killed me! Why are you not responding! Undertaker!"

"Huh? Oh ver~y sorry- you~ng ea~rl, but it app~ears Mr. De~mon has- some comp~any." Unfortunately as he said this, a certain well known red haired shinigami decided to jump onto the roof of the already precarious carriage.

"Ba^ssy? What- are you doi^ng helping out the rogue-?"

"I'm afraid for once me and that 'rogue' have a common interest, problem, and interest in the solution. Would you like to join us in that task, Grell Sutcliffe?"

"May^be, if I get some form of pay-ment that _I _find, enjoy-a-ble."

"Perhaps, but you must do a good job, and be a deadly efficient butler." At this Sebastian winked at Grell and it took all of his stomach to not wretch. _These are definitely not my thoughts. A demon and shinigami? It's grotesque. _

†

"Haha. This one has a lot of potential. He obviously will survive, he is cute but his pursuer is as well. Hmm what do you think Q-Chan?" The oriental with the ravenic hair and mismatched as closed his eyes in bliss thinking of the downfall of humanity and what comes with it and he laughed.

†

"This is what London has come to, Sebastian? SEBASTIAN?!"

"I'm deeply sorry young master, yes, this is what London has come to and most of the countryside I'm afraid."

"So we'll need both of them to help us clean up this mess now won't we?" After this poor Sebastian thought to him-self, _Perhaps, it is true that the young master needs more calcium, he does seem to be rather moody and agitated as of late. I really do hate this…_

"SEBASTIAN! I was speaking to you!" Sebastian had been staring at the most gorgeous orange tabby making its way across balconies, drain pipes and window sills.

"Sorry, yes young master, but just they and we are a bit of a stretch and with the current vampiric population the way it is, we may need some heavier firepower." What Sebastian didn't notice at the time was the fact that Undertaker had been studying him through those covert bangs of his.


	2. Moral Pride & Prejudice

He needed to get the young master to a safe place; somewhere remote where he could protect him; once again using his speed which was only slightly faster than a vampire's. He was coming upon the London house when he felt the vampires getting dangerously close, after his young master. He didn't go in through the front door he simply jumped to the second floor; he was met with a silver haired shinigami once again. Ciel finally decided to open his eyes, they had encountered some "resistance" in their way to the East End and had been pursued, even now they heard the vampires try to jump up the building; stopped by a figure in red screaming every now and then.

†

"You did not specify that the population was this large coming into London."

"We~ll it wasn't this lar~ge coming~ in London~."

"Really? Do you have any idea how it spreads?"

"Y~es, of cou~rse I do."

"How, Undertaker?"

"You~ both kno~w what I re~quire for information~."

†

"H~A H~A H~A H~A TH~AT WAS- PE~RFECT~ION! M~R. B~UTLER-."

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing I didn't even speak to him I just touched his shoulder." Undertaker was now on the floor drooling.

"Undertaker. We require our information now." Said Ciel.

"Alri~ght you~ng ea~rl. I w~ill tell you." At this precise moment Grell jumped through the window looking rather put out. _Poor thing, he needs to sit and take a rest. I hate this… _

"Mr. De~mon are you~ alright?" Sebastian had been unconsciously holding the side of his head while seating Grell and giving him a cup of tea, granted Grell was quite enjoying the treatment. Sebastian even went so far as to compliment Grell and give him a smooth genuine smile. The unnatural behavior was even starting to be disconcerting to Undertaker. Luckily, even through Count D's low jacking, he was still himself.

"Yes, of course, please continue, Undertaker."

"Hmm, of course, the vamp~irism sprends by blo~od."

"That's interesting, wouldn't you think that it would follow tradition and only a bite would suffice, that is what the humans typically think."

"But, th~at is wh~at _h~umans _think. Mmm, Mr. B~utler?"

"Yes, very true. Young master if you'll excuse me I better help get rid of some of the intruders."

"Of course, Sebastian, go get rid of them. Quietly!" Sebastian was going to get rid of the vampires, but not through human means or demonic means. _Most_ _Gods are useless, but only most…_ he thought as he ran towards the dark gothic underground chamber of the nearby church. Undertaker chuckled quietly to himself, _Even h~e doen't kn~ow what h~e's pla~ying into~… _And then Undertaker took his turn protecting the vital Ciel Phantomhive.

†

"Undertaker what is wrong with you?! You have been taking no security measures what so ever! " Undertaker was still sitting in the chair arms at his side and his head all the way back, staring at the high ceilings. He was so tuned out that he gave no response and his bangs were slowly dripping of his face strand by strand, revealing one phosphoric eye, which was carefully trying out figure out the Baroque ceiling patterns.

"_Are_ you listening?! UNDERTAKER!" A slight movement of the pupil, resulting in glare, then elicited a small twinge of fear from even the indifferent Ciel.

"I'm afraid I am nearly out of my cookies, you~ng Phantomhive." Ciel blinked and chose his words very carefully, much to his credit considering his general attitude.

"Your- Cookies?"

"Yes, my cookies, you see I get quite cranky without them. And we wouldn't want me in a bad mood now would we, young Phantomhive~?"

"No, of course we wouldn't, you may go fetch your cookies." Ciel was wondering just what the hell cookies had to do with this but luckily for once in the miserable boy's second life he kept his presumptuous mouth shut. Renewed energy suddenly flowing through his veins his made a quick jump and stood in the open window frame. He looked over at the young boy and said:

"I wasn't asking your permission earl, and do not worry the young little shinigami will keep you plenty company." Ciel noticed he said company not safe.

Sebastian thought he had done everything right in the chamber. He had set the land as claimed, he drew everything right, and he recited correctly. _Why wasn't the God here?_ He thought to himself. He stood still and recited again:

"I summon thee, Deception of light, True Masquerader, Conqueror, Hater, the Hated, Mëin Herr." Nothing happened. Well the demon knew it was a long shot. He knew it probably wouldn't have happened and yet here he was slightly perturbed over it. He turned away leaving the claim spell up and the spell still active. (Maybe one of these days theses prideful daemons will learn. Ha Ha)


	3. A Very Interesting Awakening

**A/N This was my first fanfiction I ever wrote combining two of my most loved manga/animes with my second favorite manga. I'm sorry if my formatting has left anyone a bit confused. I'll be eaving you with a bit of a cliff-hanger at the end (eh sorta) keeping my one follower occupied ;p. Anyway thank you for reading this crap... Now back to your stories. Oh and P.S. I only own the plot and the Carmen OC I do not own the OST, the song Unbelievers (by Vampire Weekend I suggest a listen), Kuroshitsuji, Trinity Blood, or Pet Shop of Horrors and their respective characters. P.S.S. Do't worry about Lau and Count D Count D is projecting and that fact will be addressed in a later chapter.**

†

Undertaker had witnessed the demon speed out of the chapel. _Silly little thing, doesn't know his time is almost up_. The extremely powerful shinigami wore the most sadistic and vicious smile. He jumped down with his tall black boots making no sound. He ran into the church faced with pews and, to the side, near the grand organ was a small symbol; that of a feather crossed over a scythe in the center of a pentagram, carefully placed so as to not attract attention. Undertaker simply walked up the organ and played a certain brief tune **(the tune of the Rosenkruetz Orden OST)** that would not be known for quite a while. The door didn't respond to the notes but responded to Undertakers brief touch of the wall that disappeared. He ran down the stairs like lightning, skidding among the wet, black marble, mosaic flooring, even goin so far as to jump against the thin walls. Unfortunately he met his resistance. He had just finished his final cookie before leaping into the protection spell. As he started attacking the protection spell a certain song pumped into his head. And he sang it with clarity, as he fought the bitter vines:

" Got a little soul. The world is cold, cold place to be " SW-ISH. The blue vines with black roses like pure darkness, with thorns ran at him as he swung his death scythe to the most ironic of tunes.

" Want a little warmth but who's gonna save a little warmth for me? " SLI-NK He was now starting to get a little perturbed, his cookie energy was running out.

" We know the fire awaits unbelievers, all of the sinners the same " A thorn grazed his shoulder, but instead of making him more enraged he seemed to actually become more casual about it. As well as killing the plants in tune, he actually started moving his hips slightly to the song.

" Girl you and I will die unbelievers bound to the tracks of the train " SLI-SH " If I'm born again I know that the world will disagree. Want a little grace but who's gonna say a little grace, little grace for me? " SLI-NK it seemed every plant made by the protection spell was now after him. " I'm not excited but should I be? Is this the fate that half of the world has planned for me? " He was so close now he could see the altar and the symbols only so little to go. He took a breather at this point, and he moved his bangs covered in vine juice out from his face, and sang the last lyrics as he hacked through the final vines

"I know I love you and you love the sea. But what holy water contains a little drop, little drop for me?" He felt the cookie wear off right after he finished. He threw some pure salt on the ground and proclaimed (clearly for once): "I claim this spell as my own, and renew it." The once devilish roses behind him turned into the most beautiful steel, and out of the vines ran a singular skeleton cat which them took its turn winding its skeletal body around the Undertaker's ankles. "I renew this spell and summon, The God of Carnage, The God of Destruction, the fear incarnate, a figure much like the devil, Mëin Herr Contra Mundi". It seem the pentagram boiled as the demon's blood swept into a wave. The wave then crowned over a very satisfied looking shinigami. He wore a satisfied smile and truly happy that he didn't need to work this out, and happy one of his dearest friends was going to be visiting him again. The thoughts of the dear future haunted Undertaker sometimes, and sometimes it brought him copious amounts of elation that the world is not as dark as hell but still filled with the calming shadows that he loved and clung to. The wave rolled onto itself and standing there flowing into a self-spun horizontal twister, it stopped and dripped onto the floor dissolving into shadows and embers as it hit. Left on the black, metal altar was the king of the vampires of vampires, silver haired, tall, blue eyed, immortal… priest. Undertaker cocked his head to the side slightly, it was him for sure, but the priest outfit, that was new. "My lord?" At this the priest sat straight up and a muttered "Dear me..." was heard.

"Well not the usual response but good evening my lord." The priest shook his head, he was supposed to be dead, why was he awake and conscious? And why was he hearing his former general's voice? Wait, he wasn't dead? And wait his general is here? Are all the generals here? Was the time passing all a dream?

"My lord, Are you quite alright? You have traveled very far."

"What am I doing here exactly?' He was hungry, more accurately extremely thirsty.

"Well, long story short, my lord, you are in the past, there has been a vampire outbreak, of a very early form of the Kudlak Bacilli, not the Returners we know, mindless beasts, more like."

"General, why is your voice so clear?"

"It seems I have run out of my cookies, my lord." Abel nodded; this was a lot to soak in.

"So, hihi, when are- we exactly?"

"I'm glad you asked my lord, 1888."

"WHAT? This is impossible; I'm not even born yet!"

"Well born is figurative term in this case…."

"Should we get started?"

"Immediately, Lord Abel Nightlord." Abel frowned at his old friend slightly, he never knew Undertaker's immortal pain, but, Abel had his own pain to deal with. Though Undertaker's inner demons tormented him in all eternity, Abel's mind picked apart his every thought looking for signs of insanity and inhumanity. Undertaker scrambled up the stairs showing his most esteemed leader up the slick disorienting black stairs. As Undertaker was farther ahead, he stopped; he smelled something, something familiar. He sniffed searching some more. He found a small squat door no bigger than a cat, made of the most gorgeous black ebony. Undertaker bent over almost touching the floor when the small door opened slightly. He started to drool slightly. It was a funny sight as his hips got stuck and his tall body was exasperated in its efforts to get through the small door. His boots slid on the black floor as he tried to push himself through the door. He was so close. He just needed a few more inches. He pushed and clawed until finally he popped through the door. He sat there and was collecting all he could; he was in heaven, or at least the closest _he _was going to get there _now. _He sat there in ecstasy. Abel passed by the small door, not even coming close to noticing it. He started to panic if this was Death he certainly did not want to get lost. "General?!" All of a sudden behind him he heard. "Co~ming. HI HI HA~ HA HA!" as Undertaker went through the wall carrying three (and a perhaps hundred more) jars of cookies in his arms, his bangs had recovered his face and he rushed by Able and screamed "THIS ~ WAY~!" in an almost sing-song voice.

†

The count sat on the abandoned desk in the abandoned mansion of the earl. He wore his most exquisite green silk gown with a large dragon winding its way up to his chest. He was sitting there low jacking a certain demon butler's thoughts. He pulled out of its thoughts and sat in bliss thinking of humanity under his foot. He even went so far as to chuckle to himself in his thoughts. He was wrapped up in his day dreams, as another Chinese man entered the office. He looked up, he was rather handsome. "Good evening, I'm Lau, may I inquire about your activities in the earl's office?"**(Everything that is underlined is spoken in Mandarin, a common language throughout China and Asia)**

"I do not believe that would be proper. My name is Count D. How did you come to get in here?" Lau smiled, in response.

"Through the front door, of course Count." the kami hummed in response to this saying:

"Do you ever think this world is may be tainted?"

"Possibly, but then again isn't everything?" Lau retorted. (Leave it to Lau and Count D to jump straight into philosophy)

"But why should it ever be that way?"

"Why are there dreams and reality, why tragedy?" asked Lau in no particular manner.

"Very true, perhaps though there are ways to change the course of fate, is there not?" The count asked humorously.

"Yes, but destiny can never, as well, where there is death and violence there will always be death and violence."

"Maybe but death follows life, pride before the fall, young before old, and empires before chaos."

"But to incite chaos is to incite pride, and as you said pride comes before the fall, does it not?"

"Let us agree to disagree then."

"Oh my you misunderstand me, I may be placid but I say that my advice is surely the best course of action." Lau said quite simply.

"Well it was inevitable, I suppose, a duel then, forgotten one?"

"As you are responsible to the lowering of my salary and refuse to see to that my advice is the best course of action, then with honor I accept your request."

"As I am the challenger please draw your weapon first my knight." At this Lau carefully pulled out a Dao (Chinese single blade sword much like a broadsword and katana had a child). The Count then drew a double edged rapier, a golden rapier at that. The blades gleamed in the light, pointed at their respective opponents.

"What is it the Englishmen say? Oh, on guard then." As in tradition Lau made the first move, never even opening his eyes, he made the first slashing motion at the count. The count quickly dodged, the sword still lying at his side though as Lau made a second move. Lau then tried to angle the blade to slash along the shoulder. It never made its mark. Count D then simply raised the rapier and made a clean sharp cut under Lau's left eye.

"You certainly are quite good at these games aren't you, my dear Count?" Count D simply smiled in return licking the tip of the sword with Lau's blood sliding off it. Count D simply leapt into the air and came down to rest the blade right beneath Lau's ribcage. Lau simply bowed before gracefully laying on the floor. Count D lay down on the rug with him after pulling out the sword imbedded in Lau's chest and, throwing both swords on the desk, he carefully caressed Lau's face with his long fingers and nails, and he then lapped up the blood still lying on Lau's cheek. "I do hope you will forgive me."

"I have cheated death twice before maybe this will be the final time. Hm." Lau then opened his eyes to the count revealing, their deep brown color, much like that of mud, leaves, or a healthy lake. He opened his eyes to see Count D's feminine face, and quite honestly Lau enjoyed admiring it. Count D simply touched his lips to his, as in a simple kiss, and proclaimed: "See you on the other side, my eternal." And winked and proceeded out the second story bay window. Lau relished the moment and proceeded to continue bleeding with relative comfort, on the silk rug, belonging to a currently quite perturbed Earl Phantomhive.


	4. As Ingenious As A Mad Hatter

"No~, I won't help you now~."

"Oh, come on now you all high and mighty!" Grell proclaimed in an unladylike voice. Grell is and was fighting off another hoard of vampires in London's East End. Unfortunately now the hoard was overwhelming him and he offended the one person who could help, the Undertaker.

"I~ still will n~ot help."

"What if I apologize?"

"I'll consider it." Undertaker leaned back against the inside of the window once again munching on a bone cookie.

"Speaking of which what have you been doing this whole time while I've been getting overwhelmed with vampires?'

"Some~thing."

"What thing?!"

"It's~ a secret. He~ He~ He~" (Here the chuckle was extremely fast, almost like a hyena)

"I think I might be disturbed by you."

"You won't be the first, now, would you~ you~ng one." He proclaimed as he stuck another cookie into his mouth.

"Grrr. Are you saying you won't help me?!"

"Nope, not until you apologize. He~ He~" Undertaker was quite enjoying his place in the 2nd story window sill. He was waiting quite patiently for the show to start. Grell responded in a small series of growls and pitiful whines as he tore apart yet another vampire. And Undertaker, made a bit ecstatically elevated in mood, hearing he whines started singing:

" Hush little ba~by don't~ say a word, Mo⁄mma/s going to b^uy you! A mocking! BIRD! Ya ha ha ha~ he he he'" (here is goes from riotous laughter to loud chuckling.)

"Whatever, I apologize, Alr/ight!"

"Mmm. Still not good enough." He said with his stern face on.

"Alright, I deeply apologized for calling you, old and frail, and not useful."

"Ke^ep going."

"And Knock Knock..."

Who's there?"

"The Devil."

"The de~vil who?"

"The Devil who loves blue hair and emotional issues."

"HA! HA! YAH! Ha! He~ He~ he~ he~"

"I didn't think it was that funny."

"It is funny to me/, but not to yo~u when you tur~n around. Ye~ He~ He~" Grell turned slowly to see a perfectly poised, and perfectly perturbed butler.

"Blue hair and emotional issues, eh?" He said with the perfect smile. He simply back handed Grell and started grinding Grell's poor head into the cobble road.

"Oh dear~ me~, all this over a simple hi~larious remark?'

"Well you are personally responsible and therefore you are also at fault."

"W~ell you kn~ow princes~ can be quite… tr~oublesome. Ye he he he~!" Sebastian looked quite stupid with that scornful look on his face. A silver haired figure appeared above them in the sky. Grell still woefully unconscious took no light in that fact. As he was currently dreaming about pretty birds and handsome young men in dashing snow-white suits.

"You did not."

"Butler, as you know~ me quite well you cer~tianly know I did. Ye he ha ha ha."

"You do not know what you have unleashed."

"Oh, I know quite well what I~ have do~ne. Do you~?"

"You are truly stupid and mad in the head."

"I'm qui~te aware. But I do on the oth~er hand know how~ to play my~ games."

"Your games will cause us all great harm and death."

"What do I~ care for you~." Sebastian was about to say something when Undertaker continued, "Never question how~ Ci~el got into your meager, ungraceful~ paw~s. Nor~ question why~ I care for the ea~rl and not for you~. But then I~'ve never care~d much for de~mons, but seeing the alter~native, I~m ca~n't say I/ hav~e much/ ta~ste for the~m."

"Hmm and why should I not dispatch of you now?'

"I~ don't think you have much cho~ice in the ma/tter, espe~cially now~ that me old king is ba~ck."

"Wait, what could you possibly mean by your?"

"I~ alw~ays val~ue intel/ect over insan~ity desp~ite my own outw~ard appearance ~ have alwa~ys stuck to my guns Mr.~ Bu~tler, how on ea~rth did you think I've li~ved this longed by~ being as st~upid and pr~ideful as demons?"

As he finished his admonition, a mat of silver hair with, a black uniform mangled with religious symbols, and a glowing red scythe landed in front of the nervous demon. As the figure lifted his head, Sebastian, the Phantomhive butler, took a step back in fear. Undertaker chuckled and rebuked:

"And you~ wished for dem~entia. Ye he he he he!"

"What's wrong de~mon afraid of a fe~llow Pr~ince of Dar~kness?" Sebastian looked at the red eyes of the figure in front of him. "Oh, dea~r me it appears your~ no~t a Pr~ince are you, simply beyond pr~ide." Sebastian looked ready to leap at his throat despite the god in front of him. "You de~mons don't even rea~lize how hu~man you are~! Do you know how li~ttle it takes to ma~ke you cringe in fe~ar or go back into your~ fie~ry da~rk hole?! Ye he he. You fear tho~se above you~! You can't~ even defend you~rself properly. You are~ a sorry bunch of mu~d weevils~ who ca~n't even choose thi~er own names~!" The god in front of Sebastian collapsed in severe thirst and exhaustion. Sebastian went into the attack of the fainted god but before his foot made contact with the ground in front of him he fell to the cobble with a boot on his neck and a scythe at the ready.

"Do n~ot tempt me mud we~vil" Sebastian craned his neck over trying to get a good look at the rogue's face. "I could dispatch you~ as ea~sy as one~ could dispatch a bu~g." Undertaker proclaimed as he ground his heel into the miserable demons chest hard enough until he could hear the bones crack.

"My young master will not tolerate this." Undertaker pressed his heel harder onto the demon's chest, he could feel Sebastian's heart straining for room to beat, and it wouldn't be able to permit much more pressure, Undertaker smiled.

"Do no~t spe~ak to me of~ the you~ng Phantomhive."

"If he orders me to win I must."

"You~ are not in a~ wi~nning situation at the moment." Undertaker snarled at his comment and, made it stronger by adding, "Do you re~member wh~ere I cut you~? It was not fa~r from this spot. There sti~ll must be so~me scarring even for you~, I cut you ri~ght down the middle, through~ the dia~phragm muscles, it mu~st ha~ve been incr~edible~y painful." He ground his heel in even harder. Sebastian simply stared at him with a look of blatant hatred. Undertaker raised his scythe another time so that it was about seven inches about Sebastian straining heart. He moved his scythe up Sebastian's body until it came to rest about the middle of his neck, the scythe now poised only around three inches in the air. He dropped the scythe end in a move that made a small prick on Sebastian's neck, which now had a small rivulet of blood moving from the middle of his neck to his chest and then dripping onto the cold cobble. Undertaker looked at the blood and said: "You~ should kno~w to alw~ays look before you le~ap~! Ye he~!" he then suddenly jumped off of the demon's chest, making blood pour into its heart. He then grabbed the fainted god, and retreated to his second story window sill once again. He politely sat Abel up and peered, without the subtlest of interest, at the demon about to make a mad leap at them. All of this was completely lost on Grell who had just regained consciousness, bleary eyed, and still thinking of those handsome young men. Sebastian seizing the opportunity, jumped on the back of Grell's head, sending him back to his pretty birds and handsome men, while also getting the necessary boost he needed. He stopped mid-way as he saw young Ciel behind him, arms folded, and looking very impatient. He flitted back down to the ground not unlike a bird. He turned to Ciel and said:

"Young master, I'm afraid I seem to have gotten sidetracked, please forgive me for not retrieving you."

"Whatever. Undertaker, what took you so long? I thought you just went to get your cookies?"

"Young Earl~, I have got me cookies~ and I~ also retr~ieved ou~r guest from his lo~ng journey."

"Whatever, why weren't you concerned with my safety, why did you not guard me as well as you should have?" Undertaker's bangs had parted revealing his whole face, even his scars and eyes. He looked down at the earl with distaste and contempt, like one has for a puppy who has refused to listen to reason and rolled around in a trash heap.

"You~ do not want me~ to answer that you~ng ea~rl."

"Oh and why not…" As Ciel continued into his meaningless assumptions, Undertaker drew out a vial of a thick mass of red vampire blood, reduced down as to be super concentrated. He took the silver haired man by the chin and carefully opened his mouth and dripped the blood in, as one might give another medicine. He did it with a polite gentleness, but he began to get agitated, he couldn't control his hands or strength for much longer, as he could hear what the young earl was saying behind his back and he was enraged. The last cookie he had eaten had long since expired. He had finished gently administering the blood before he turned slightly, and pinned the young god up with the knee of his long legs. Not so far after he seemed to stare of to a distant point of space, the vial still clutched in his hand.

"UNDERTAKER! Are you listening to what I'm SAYING?!" The vial in Undertaker's hand shattered, tiny stars of glass, falling to the ground making a soft, mournful sound. He looked unbelievably pained, as blood from the cuts dripped down onto the road as well. The blood wouldn't affect a shinigami or vampires or demons or angels, especially a shinigami of Undertaker's age and caliber. He released his hand causing blood ridden sparks to jump to the ground. He turned around quickly, his knee still holding up the young god and his hands planted firmly on the edge of the sill. His bangs parted due to gravity and his eyes were filled with sadness as he looked down at Ciel and almost whispered, with so much strain in his voice, it rang clear:

"Because, you are a wasted effort." His head dipped so his face was out of view. And back under control, his voice still clear though he said, "And as I have said before wasted effort is a privilege only of the youth." He carefully sat up and grabbed the young god, and held him like a baby or young bride as he hopped down. Strange since Abel and him were the same height, in Abel's human form at least. He carefully hopped down and stood in front of the demon and his charge and bowed now his normal self and said "I'll be ta~king me leave now~" The awestruck boy and his seemingly emotionless butler stood still as he jumped over two roof tops leaving them with no view of the Shinigami and his cargo.

"That was rather awkward wasn't it young master? Come let us go now, I must prepare tonight's dinner."

"Whatever. Wait what shall we do will him." He asked looking pointedly at Grell, who was having dreams of red peacocks and handsome men now both clothed and unclothed in snow white suits, dancing in rose bushes.

"I suppose with our joker gone we shall have to make due with him as our security." Sebastian said as he stepped towards Grell, and as it seemed to him the world shifted a couple of degrees. He felt out of control as an unseen force took over him, nearly completely. His mind scratched and clawed and bit for control back but made no progress, as his body walked over to Grell's. Sebastian flipped Grell over gently. And then without warning kissed him full in the mouth. He played with Grell's unconscious upper lip in excess. It was when he started using his tongue that the young reaper sprang awake. Ciel since this event started became rigid in surprise and disgust.

"Oh! Ba^ssy! You haa~ve finally come to me~" He spun around Sebastian and said without missing a beat "Ba^ssy you look different are you alright?" Sebastian grabbed Grell tighter to him and whispered in his ear, "My young master is not yet ready for these bodily pleasures, my circus girl." Grell unaware that something was amiss, thought to himself, Roleplaying, I do love this man. Grrr. Ciel was about to lose his lunch on the cobble meanwhile. And after Sebastian took of his and Grell's jacket making clear his intentions. Ciel, nearly solid with embarrassment and disgust turned away and in the middle of his step all went dark.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

The Undertaker jumped from roof to roof, carrying the young god as one carries their new bride through the door. He slipped as he leaped onto the roof of the cathedral, the power needed to leap into the holy ground surprised him. He slid down the wet shingles into a crook between the main building and the parapets. He took a minute to breathe before gathering the strength to leap across the holy ground. He landed harshly on the roof next to the church. He then continued leaping on the tile roofs getting more indiscriminate in color, and shape, and size as he leaped along using massive amounts of energy. He leaped down finally in front of his shop. The name people have given him over the year's plastered on the front. The door opened by itself revealing his shops calming atmosphere, calming to him anyway. He slowly walked forward and dropped the young god, as carefully as he could on the front counter. He then in his haze put a coffin pillow under the exhausted Abel's head. He then drained of energy, made his way painstakingly to the back kitchen.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Ciel opened one eye slowly. His head still full of muck. His vision was extremely blurred. He had tumbled over on his side and strangely he was not restrained whatsoever. He sat up but his legs still sprawled out before him. He then saw what appeared to him as a four-legged mop watching his every move. The dog growled at him in a low tone daring him to make another move. "What is with you, you mangy mutt, you dare growl at me?" Ciel said holding the side of his head still not having regained all of his senses. A voice climbed out to him, "Why do you scold him, he's only doing his job, of course." Ciel, still not regaining his blurry sight back, and enraged, yelled, "Doing his job?! Is his job to tear the flesh from my bones if I breathe wrong!?" The voice adopted the demeanor of which one talks about a puppy. "You are so cute 3, no silly his job is to make sure you don't try anything that may cause you self-harm." "Self-harm?" Ciel though, out loud, rubbing his eyes. Getting the first clear image of his attacker was a shock. A sharp feature, feminine, Asian face. Short bobbed black hair. A cheongsam with furiously styled dragons wound up the man's (it took Ciel a second to get that) chest. When the man smirked at Ciel's analyzing eyes it was then that Ciel understood he wasn't wearing his eyepatch. Both his eyes revealed to the world. Strange incense filled the room that was filled with Chinese rugs and silk cushions. The man was slowly walking around Ciel as if observing his behavior or analyzing an animal in the zoo. He smirked again, "Yes, self-harm. After all you are one of the only humans I have decided in saving."


	5. Hickory, Dickory, Dock

**A/N: The next chapter will be short as well but the one after that one will be longer and will be a flashback. I'm currently working on a SasuNaru story, co-written with Rowan Bane. On another note, Undertaker is not romantically involved in any way except for knowing who Abel's soulmate is, why Undertaker acts the way he does with Abel will be explained in the 7****th**** (?) chapter. Au revoir!**

Ciel simply narrowed his eyes at the… creature. Ciel decided that anything with such strange eyes, one bright purple the other a golden yellow, was most likely a supernatural being (took him long enough). Ciel trying his best to look impassively bored spoke up, "Is this were you tell me of your evil plan to either decimate or purify the human race?" The man simply smiled a passive smile, "I don't wish to decimate the human race, and purify is close but definitely not the right word to use." He tapped a long, clawed finger on his chin in thought, pausing his pacing around Ciel. "I'm simply making more room for the rest of the species humanity is killing off in this world." He resumed his pacing resumed as sneer overtook the previously politely pleasant expression. "You have no idea how many species humanity has killed off, or will kill off in the future. Just for such inane reasons as pride and greed, and ignorance!" The hostile expression melted away leaving the countenance of the man looking pleased once more. "But I'm against the complete killing off of any species, so that's why I'm saving a little piece of humanity, just to make sure the ecology of the world still runs correctly." Ciel stayed quiet and let his mind try to catch up with the ever shifting moods of the man pacing around him with predatory interest. At the shifting expression on the man's face Ciel quickly came to the conclusion that even though he knew without a doubt that every person he has ever met was almost certainly mentally disabled in some way, this man was out of their league.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Undertaker was walking down the cobble, in a calm hurry. He had to get to the young Phantomhive. Funny the things binds bind you to. But a promise is a promise. A smirk crossed his features as he looked around. Death, destruction, darkness, sin. Fire, hunger, floods, illness, blood. Bones, shadows, despair. No the world never changed much. He walked at a leisurely pace before coming upon the pair of Grell and Sebastian in a pool of…bodily fluids. Undertaker sighed before rubbing the invisible lines in his forehead. He figured the poor, flamboyant Shinigami didn't need to beaten up again. He carefully dressed the man back in his rumpled clothes, with as much passion as a mortician to a dead person, that it with some grotesque amusement and a business-like fashion. After dropping the unconscious creature atop a flat-rooved, derelict flophouse, Undertaker ran full speed to where he suspected the young Phantomhive to be held, an unconscious Sebastian fueled the suspicions. After all demons didn't need sleep.

0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0

Ciel had been waiting silently for the man to discontinue his ranting. He was unsuccessful, a perturbed expression making its way across his china doll features. The expression went unnoticed by the man ranting and circling Ciel like a creature interested in some shiny object. Ciel tuned back into the one-sided conversation. "…and do you what the best part is? I only need one gender of the human race!" Ciel was surprised, "Wait! What do you mean?!" The man looked at him with interest and smiled politely, "Oh didn't you know how versatile humans are?" Ciel stood frozen as the man approached Ciel slowly. "You are the blue print to be almost anything!" Ciel was paralyzed as the creature dragged claw-like fingernails over his abdomen. "You can become demons, shingami, angels, ghosts…" he dragged the fingernails up to Ciel's head, "…even add parts from other species and you still survive!" he yanked a lock of Ciel's hair hard as if to emphasize the point. He stepped away to resume pacing as Ciel rubbed his scalp to relieve the pain of having his precious hair yanked. As the man was ranting about how males are usually stronger and more exotic anyway, Ciel spoke up, "Why are you telling me all this when I don't even know who you are?!" The man turned his different colored eyes on Ciel almost in shock, his hand once again touching his chin.

"Oh my! How improper of me! I'm Count D!" he said finishing with a flourish and politely pleasant expression.


	6. The Mouse Ran Up The Clock

**A/N: This chapter will be short again and I mean short. No more than 700 (?) words or so. But there is a reason. Actually several reasons 1) I have no beta and I have to look over my more popular SasuNaru AU story for typos. 2) I will be busier with school work 3) it's relevant to the plot as the next chapter will be MUCH longer. No worries this story is still important to me! The update for the next chapter will be more delayed because of its length. Sorry!**

Undertaker kept up his furious pace. Though he wasn't partial to this Phantomhive he was a source of quality entertainment. And his agreement to protect the Phantomhive's still stood even if the creator was long since gone from this world. Undertaker ran so fast loose cobble skipped across the supposed road as the world blurred by.

Ciel looked up at the man lazily, his neck rolling, his expression perturbed. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Count D looked down at the boy, his face expressionless. "No, I don't suppose it does mean anything to you young Ciel Phantomhive." The count's expression became smug yet placid "But I suppose you should know I'm the thing that's preserving that little life of yours." Suddenly the kami's expression turned malicious, "Don you know what makes you so special, Ciel? Why all sort of creatures fight for you? Your body is weak, frail, and thin. But you have something most humans don't. A certain will, something so strong it cannot be named strictly stubbornness, self-preservation or perseverance. A life strong enough not to break or slip to the insanity only a cliff jump away." A Ciel's bored expression Count decided to spice up the energy of the young boy a little. "And no worries the raven that follows you like a shadow will come out of the culling of the humans' just fine." Ciel looked angry but in actuality was trying to cover up his blush, "Why would I care about him?!" Seeing Ciel's expression the count lit a long stick the flame peeking from the end. "It seems I was correct in thinking you were beginning to try and court a mate." At Ciel's aggrieved expression he continued, "And what a worthy and beautiful male to, no wonder you chose him!" Count D giggled as he smelled the vaporous sedative fill the room.

Undertaker knew he had to hurry. Knew how quick the kami's mind changed. Such minor gods **(A/N: I personally believe Count D is badass but compared to Undertaker in the Kuroshitsuji manga…)** are prone to fits of unstable moods and knowing the young earl he wouldn't be able to keep his temper under control for long. Knowing this it was with a flying leap, a graceful sprint jump that he burst through the wooden door disguising the count's lair. He landed in the middle of the lavish room. The young Phantomhive on his left having his arms over his head sheltering himself from splinters. Undertaker paid no attention to the way Ciel fainted soon afterword or the sweet smell cloying in the air. The same scent Ciel had smelled in the Viscount's room. He pointed his scythe at the kami. "You have been trying to kill off humanity again Count. I don't think other creatures look on very kindly to that." Count D his hands in the bell-like sleeves of his cheongsam. His expression fell as he looked at the black-clad figure in front of him. He said in sadness, "What can I say I want to get out of this day and age. My lover isn't here, as you know all too well." Count D moved around the Undertaker, "But as it is time is fluid. Wouldn't you agree?" Undertaker's once handsome face contorted in a smile, fangs visible in his mouth. "In fact, Mr. Undertaker, you are a little more than a mortician in the future. Maybe it's time you visit the days of future past, hmm?" Undertaker's scythe lowered unwillingly. "In fact this is around the time you start noticing your body to begin being corrupted with your own sin." Undertaker swayed uneasily trying to keep his blurring vision on the kami, "Black and long nails, sharp fangs, but I do believe it was only in the far future your pupils started to get effected. Not turning into a demon, no, simply going feral, like the rogue you've always been." Count D watched as the Shinigami crumpled gracefully on the floor. The tall, lanky, figure curled on his side as the memories infiltrated his mind, unbidden.


End file.
